


Sweet Sixteen

by JosieRuby1



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, LGBT, LGBT+, Transgender, implied Peter/MJ, implied steve/tony - Freeform, sixteenth - Freeform, sixteenth birthday, sweet sixteenth, trans!peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 06:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19824049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosieRuby1/pseuds/JosieRuby1
Summary: After a call from MJ and Ned, Tony organises a sweet sixteeth party for Peter.





	Sweet Sixteen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ssssssssssssssssssspiderboi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssssssssssssssssssspiderboi/gifts).



> A 14-days-late birthday fic for Sam <3

"Hey kid what's- You're not Peter."

The video call had come through to Tony's phone from Peter's phone, when Tony had been in his lab working on an update for U. When he had answered it, he had expected to either see the scruffy-haired teenager or the spider-mask, but instead he had been confronted with two other teenagers who he had only ever seen in pictures and through Peter talking about them, and had never actually spoken to.

"Mr Stark!" The boy was somewhat dazed at the fact that they were having this conversation. "I-"

The girl shoved him with an eyeroll and took over the talking party. "We don't have long, Peter's just in the loo, we just need to know if we can use the compound on August 27th?"

Tony looked at them suspiciously. "What for...?" He asked. "I can't exactly just let a couple of random teenagers use a top-secret base."

“Top secret implies that everyone doesn't know it's location which they do," The girl - MJ - pointed out, and Tony didn't have time to come back from that before she continued. "It's Peter's birthday and we wanna throw him a party, with a coming out theme."

Tony grinned then. "Leave it to me," He said. He could hardly believe he was going to say this, but for Peter he would do anything, within - and probably without - reason. "Get my number from Peter's phone, and I'll contact you about it." He promised and hung up the call.

-

Tony learnt quickly that Peter was not the type of teenager who would want everyone in his year invited to his birthday party, but rather there were his two close friends, a couple of other people from school, and otherwise it was down to Tony to find people to fill in the spaced. The avengers would all come of course, Tony would make sure of that. Tony put May in charge of getting any additional family to the party. It turned out Peter had a whole hoard of cousins and aunts and uncles who would happily come to a party hosted by Tony Stark.

Tony also learnt that everything he knew about parties included alcohol, half naked people and questionable activities, all of which were not appropriate for a sixteenth birthday party. Because of this, Tony called MJ and Ned around, and with their assistance was able to produce a party worthy of his trans nerd kid… mentee, he definitely didn’t think of Peter as his kid.

-

August 27th arrived, and Tony Stark's silver Audi waited for Peter outside of his high school as the bell rant. Tony was excited, he had never done something like this for Peter before and he knew the kid was going to love it. He was probably going to cry at some point as well, which was not what he wanted, but it was just how Peter was. He saw Peter coming out of the school with Ned and MJ, his bag slung on his shoulder, a giant '16 today' badge on his chest. His friends seemed to be arguing with him, and Tony assumed it was able to the badge since Peter kept trying to unpin in and MJ kept pulling his hand back.

"Mr Stark? What are you doing here? I didn't think I had the internship today?" Peter asked uncertainly, as he approached the car.

Tony smiled, "Nah, just here to give you a birthday present kiddo," He told him. He leaned over and opened the passenger side door. "Get in." He said, grinning at him.

Peter looked surprised, "How do you know...?"

"I'm a genius, Peter, I know these things." Tony told him simply, winking past him at MJ and Ned. Peter looked at them suspiciously before getting into the car.

"You didn't have to get me anything Mr Stark," Peter told him, as he pulled the seatbelt over himself.

Tony rolled his eyes. "I know I didn't have to, I chose to, there is a big difference." Tony replied. "If I had had to, I probably wouldn't have done so, I'm not a fan of things I have to do. I made Pepper CEO of my company because I was tired of having to do that job, you know." As he was speaking, Tony reached into the back of the car and pulled an envelope forward passing to Peter.

There were tears in Peter's eyes when he opened the envelope and found a new baby card inside, in soft blue with the words 'It's a boy'.

"It's just a card, kid," Tony said, an amused smile playing on his face. Honestly, Peter wasn't supposed to get emotional this early on. He watched as Peter opened the card and a small transgender flag pin fell out onto his lap. A few tears fell but Peter pushed them away quickly then.

"It's not just a card, Mr Stark," Peter said, quietly, picking the pin up and placing it on his sweater next to his birthday badge. "I-... I spend so much time being terrified to tell people, that I just assume that people are going to react badly. The kids are school... There's a few that still use my deadname, even though it's legally been changed, and the school had accepted me as a boy... And some of the things they say they..." More tears fell then, and Peter wiped his eyes harshly with the palms of his hand.

Tony leaned across the car and wrapped an arm around him, "I know, kid," He said, softly. "People suck, people really really suck," He commented. "But you're not alone in this, you're never going to be alone in this. You got your aunt, you got your friends," He smiled, moving his free hand to wipe the tears from Peter's cheek. "You got me." He added, seriously. "Now, no more tears, your birthday is to celebrate. You're coming back to the compound for a while, May knows you'll be later home, so no need to worry."

Peter smiled at him, "Thank you Mr Stark." He said.

Tony wondered if the kid would ever call him Tony, he had told him so many times that he was allowed to, but Peter was just too nice and sweet and good that he didn't seem to know how to call an adult by their first name. Tony started the car, aiming towards the compound fast.

Peter laughed, holding on to the edge of his seat. "I forgot you drive like you're on a racetrack all the damn time." He said.

"Life is a racetrack, and real racetracks are full of people trying to kill you." Tony said, ignoring Peter's frown, "You were rather little when that happened, I guess, it was back in 2009 or something."

Peter had leant not to question, he could google Tony and racetracks later, after all, Tony’s entire life was available online pretty much.

\--

"What's going on?" Peter asked, as he walked into the compound with Tony, and was hit by The Imperial March music from the Star Wars soundtrack almost instantly.

Tony shrugged, nonchalant, "I just figured that since it's your birthday, we should play music you like, since you pretty much constantly complain about my music."

"There’s nothing wrong with your music but you have to listen to something that was made this century every so often, Mr Stark," Peter countered. "Like sure, add in some awesome rock music from the 70s, but every so often play a bit of P!nk or something."

"We've had this debate so many times, kid, I don't know why you think you can change my opinion on this," Tony laughed, wrapping an arm around him and patting his arm. "Nothing decent was made this century. Now, quit whining and accept that there is something you enjoy playing."

"Yessir," Peter said, grinning as the music moved on to Firework by Katy Perry.

“Through here,” Tony said, nodding towards a door. There was a window from the main corridor to this room, but it was covered, stopping Peter being able to see in and the kid was starting to get suspicious. “Go on.” Tony nudged him towards the door.

When Peter opened the door, the music got all the louder, and he wasn't sure where to look first. It was a large open plan room, with tables around the edge. One had presents on it, and a three-foot Spiderman made of Lego in the middle of it. A couple more were full of a buffet of food and drink. The entire room was decorated in a collection of blue, white and a pink, and there was a large trans flag in the centre it all. Throughout the room were a lot of people, everyone he could possibly have wanted there was there. Ned and MJ were there - and Peter had to wonder how they got there before him and Tony given the way Tony drove - his aunt May was there, so many of his other aunts and uncles and cousins were there.

\--

Peter was having the time of his life. The music was good – he later found out that MJ was responsible for the playlist, though Ned had insisted on adding in a few Star Wars soundtrack pieces. He was horrified to find out that MJ had never seen Star Wars and after a few minutes of begging got her to agree to watch them with him. When he suggested a time and day, she said “Cool, it’s a date,” because wandering off and leaving Peter on the point of fainting in shock. He honestly thought that that would be the best moment of the party, but every single moment was determined to try and outdo the moment before.

A lot of his littlest cousins were dressed up as a Spiderman, having been told that was Peter’s favourite Superhero. After all, he didn’t want _everyone_ knowing his secret. The surrounded him at one point – Peter wasn’t paying attention to his Spider Senses, and even if he had been he would have let them do it – and jumped on him, pulling him to the ground, shooting imaginary web-fluid to ‘trap’ him on the floor. All so they can give him presents. He got a lot of Lego from them, mostly Star Wars, but there was a bit of Lord of the Rings in there. He was thrilled with it all and when he had given the small kids enough hugs and kisses to be allowed to get back up, he spent ages in a corner with Ned, making plans for what order they were going to build everything in and when they would do it.

“Of course, you don’t know if you’re gonna get any more Lego, yet,” Ned commented.

Peter grinned at him, “Is that your way of telling me you got me Lego?”

Ned pulled a wrapped box from under the nearest table and shook, causing it to rattle. “Maybe.” He said, handing it over.

Peter couldn’t stop grinning as he took it off him and tore the wrapping paper off. “Holy shit!” He said, staring at the box.

“Language!” Tony snapped, though clearly amused, he was stood with his arm around Steve, smirking a little at him, “The old man doesn’t like bad words.”

Steve let out a groan, “It was three years ago!” He complained, giving Tony a small nudge.

Bemused, Peter decided he would question Mr Stark on that later.

\--

As the evening drew on, a number of the cousins and aunts and uncles left, needing to get the little ones to sleep, a number of the avengers drifted in and out, until eventually it was just Peter, Ned, MJ, May and Tony left. The playlist had ended and started again, the majority of the food had been eaten and Peter was starting to get tired, even though he would never admit it.

He ran over to Tony throwing his arms around him, forgetting his strength and almost sending Tony toppling over. Tony laughed as he regained his balance, hugging Peter back tightly. “This is the best birthday ever, Mr Stark.” Peter said.

“And you haven’t even had my present yet,” Tony teased.

Peter’s eyes widened, looking up at him. “You got me a card and the pin,” He gestured around the room. “You did all this. There’s a 3-foot Lego Spiderman?!”

“Yeah, but your proper present is in the lab.”

A few minutes later, Tony was leading Peter into the lab. Hung up to one side was a brand-new Spider Suit. Peter’s eyes looked like they were going to bulge right out of their sockets as he stared at it. “Mr Stark…” He said.

“It gets better,” Tony told him, he walked over to it, typing into a holographic keyboard to get the suit to lay out flat in front of them. “It’s got all the usual features, the web fluid you decided, everything we added at the last upgrade, it’s god Karen connected to it of course. But there’s one new thing.”

Tony turned the chest of the suit inside out, “It’s got a binder attached to it,” He told him. “So, you don’t have to wear one under the suit. I did some research, and spoke to May about it, and I’ve learnt that you can’t always be trusted with how long you should wear it for. So, I tinkered, and it’ll automatically loosen if you have it on for too long.”

Peter was following along with everything Tony was saying, his eyes filling and the tears pouring over by the time he had finished explaining it. When Tony looked over at Peter to see what he thought, he panicked. “Pete?”

Peter wrapping his arms around Tony again, “Thank you, so much,” He said, seriously, through his tears. “You have literally no idea how much this means to me.”

Tony held him tight, rubbing his back gently. He couldn’t claim to understand, but he was glad he was able to do something to help him along this journey. “You’re very welcome, kid.”

Peter only let go of Tony when his tears had stopped. “You’re the best.” He told him.

Tony smirked, “Well, I do try,” He said. “Now, c’mon, Steve’s setting up the movies for you and the other kids, you’re all staying over. Their parents know, don’t worry. Now, go back to them.”

\--

The three teenagers were settled into sleeping bags, with too many pillows and blankets around them. The first of the Lord of the Rings films played on the wall sized screen in front of them, but none of them made it all the way through. The fell asleep talking about birthdays and fandoms and Lego, and LGBT matters, and everything and anything. Friday automatically turned the TV off when they all fell asleep.


End file.
